


Our Family

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich One Shots [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adoption, Cute Yevgeny, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey wears glasses, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Texting, Who doesn't love Noel Fisher in glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: When Yevgeny asks why he's an only child, Mickey and Ian worry he discovered their surprise for him.





	Our Family

Yevgeny usually didn't have many questions about their little family; for most of his ten years it had only been Mickey, Ian, and himself, and he accepted that. Recently, however, he'd been wondering why he was the only kid in his class without at least one sibling. "Hey Pop?" Yevgeny called as he walked into the kitchen where Mickey was looking over some bills.

"Yeah, kid?" Mickey replied without looking up from the pile of papers in front of him.

"Dad's got five siblings, right?" Mickey nodded, typing something into the calculator. "And you've got four, right?"

"Five if you count my half sister, Molly." Mickey said, finally looking up, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Why're you askin'?"

"Why didn't you and Dad ever adopt another kid?" Yevgeny asked, staring straight into his father's eyes.

"I didn't adopt you, kid; like it or not, I'm your biological father." Mickey tried to joke. "Dad and me wanted to focus on you."

"I'm ten, Pop; you don't gotta worry about me like you used to." Yevgeny knew his fathers would always worry about him-they were his parents, and they loved him-but he truly hoped they would decide to expand their family. His fathers were too loving to just have him, and he wanted another child to have the chance to experience that.

"You askin' for a little brother or sister?" Mickey teased. He had never even wanted children, but once Yevgeny was born, he couldn't imagine a life without his son in it.

"Yeah." Yevgeny replied, seriously. "You guys are the best parents I could ask for, and someone else should have that."

"We'll see, bud. Go play Xbox until Dad gets home and we'll have dinner, okay?" Yevgeny nodded and rushed off to the living room.

 

_Mickey: Your son asked for a fuckin brother or sister, today._

_Ian: Yev? Did he find out?_

_Mickey: No; seemed like he just decided he wanted a sibling._

_Ian: What if we don't get her, Mick? I love that little girl so fuckin much._

_Mickey: We'll get her; this shit just takes time when one of us ain't a bio parent._

_Ian: Maggie's gonna be our daughter, soon._

_Mickey: That's right._

_Ian: I love you._

_Mickey: Love you, too, baby._

 

Six months. That's how long Mickey and Ian had been working on adopting Margret Joanna-Maggie-before they finally got to introduce her to their son as his younger sister. "Yev, this, is Maggie." Ian said, hold the two-year-old redhead in his lap. "She's your little sister." Yevgeny slowly moved closer to Ian, running his fingers through Maggie's curly hair.

"I have a sister?" The boy asked, blue eyes wide. "This is my sister?"

"You do and she is." Mickey said, sitting next to his husband. "She's gonna come live with us next week. You gonna help up get her room ready?" The social worker smiled at the parents interacting with their children.

"Of course!" Yevgeny practically squealed in excitement. "Hi, Maggie." He said softly to his sister.

"Bubby!" She laughed, hugging her brother.

"This is our family, Maggie. You'll love it." He promised his sister. Ian and Mickey just watched, hoping their son was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking prompts so if you have one you'd like me to write a story for, leave it in the comments. Much love!


End file.
